Jurassic Park: Operation Transportation
by Rebellious JPlover
Summary: A bunch of people go down to Isla Nublar with the intentions of transporting all the dinosaurs there to Isla Sorna. The people that go down there must learn to trust one another, but what happens when somebody rebels, terribly? Will there be a gory death or two? Beta read by YahBoyParagon.
1. Get Together

Hi, everybody!j Perrys Girlfriend here, with a new story: Giving and Taking. This story is Beta read by YahBoyParagon, so thank him if you think this chapter is so cool. This is my first time writing a JP fanfic, so sorry if any of the characters seem a bit OOC.

Perrys Girlfriend is out, Peace!

* * *

><p><em>Giving and Taking<em>

Dinosaurs. Alan Grant used to love them. He loved to talk about them, dig them up, and even lecture people about them. That was, until July 17, 1993. That was the day Alan, along with his girlfriend, Ellen Sattler, went to Isla Nublar, by the urgings of John Hammond, who funded their summer digs in Montana. Alan had no idea what that was on that cursed island, until last minute. On that island, were re-created dinosaurs, deadly and smart dinosaurs. People had died on that island, and most people were so severely injured, Alan thought that they wouldn't have made it. But, alas, most of the people who died were construction workers, but they had rather, gruesome deaths, if you will.

Alan was now on the airplane, heading to New York City, where John Hammond lived. He had invited him to his mansion to talk to him. Alan didn't know what John wanted to so urgently talk about.

Alan sighed, trying to ease up in his seat, trying to get rid of the growing knot in his stomach. It made him nauseous, the very thought of the islands. He tried to think about something else, but no matter what he thought, the same haunting feeling of mortal peril. Alan had a bad habit of winding up on islands with dinosaurs, and having to fight just to win the treasure of returning home.

Alan closed his eyes, trying hard to block out the images of those ferocious, rabid beasts and the frightening path they left in their wake: maimed bodies, gory trails leading into the dark jungle. It was gruesome. Alan would do anything to forget the feeling of being hunted.

"Seatbelts please," The intercom clicked as the pilot spoke, "We'll be landing in New York in a couple of minutes."

Alan followed the directions that he was given to Hammond's mansion. Now, he stood in front of it, intimidated. Here he was, wearing jeans, a plaid shirt, and sneakers. The mansion that was in front of him was huge, massive, and fancy. He hesitated and then finally rung the bell that was in front of the gate, which was about fifteen feet tall, and about an inch thick. He looked around him, a bit blinded by the bright lights of New York. He heard footsteps and looked through the gate as he saw two men in black suits approach him.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The taller one asked.

"I'm Alan Grant, and I'm here because John Hammond asked me to." Alan replied firmly. The two men looked at each other, skeptically. The shorter one was about to say something, but was interrupted.

"Dr. Grant! Dr. Grant!" Someone yelled. The two security guards turned around. Behind them, running, was Alexis Murphy and Timothy Murphy, John Hammond's grandchildren. It took Alan a couple of minutes for him to realize who they were.

"Kids!" Alan hollered as Tim and Lex continued running. Before they could reach him though, the guards grabbed one of their arms.

"Hey! Let me go!" Lex yelled stubbornly as she tried yanking herself out of the guard's grasp.

"You know him?" The guard gestured to Alan.

"Yes, my grandfather sent him. Now let go of me, or else I'll have my grandfather fire you and your friend that's holding my brother." Lex threatened. The guards looked at each other and let go of them. Tim fell to the ground, but quickly got up and brushed himself off. Lex ran to the gate and opened it for Alan. Alan smiled as she hugged him. Tim smiled and offered his hand to Alan, who shook it.

"I hardly recognized you, you two have grown up so much." Alan released Lex, who took a step back.

"Well, it has been seven years, Dr. Grant." Tim reminded him respectfully. Alan was surprised at how deep Tim's voice was. And not to mention, he was very surprised at how long it had been. It seemed like yesterday that he was leading two frightened children through the remains of Jurassic Park.

"Seven years? Has it really been seven years?" Alan asked as Lex and Tim led him to the front doors of the mansion. Tim opened a door and held it open for Lex and Alan. Alan nodded him thanks as he entered. He looked at the fancy furnishings in the mansion. Alan had to wonder how Hammond got all the money for that.

"Grandpa invited more people here, besides you." Lex informed Alan as they walked up the stairs.

"Who else?" Alan asked as they reached a landing, pausing to catch their breath.

"Ian, Ellie, and a bunch more people." Tim replied as he and Lex resumed walking up the stairs. Alan stopped on the step he was on.

"Ellie...as in Ellie Degler?" Alan asked, trying to confirm it.

"Yes." Lex turned around to face him.

"And Ian, as in Ian Malcolm?"

"Yes." Lex nodded. Alan now began to jog up the stairs, panting for breath. Tim joined him, trying to run up the stairs without tripping and breaking his neck. Lex tried to catch up with them the best that she could for a girl wearing a dress. They finally made it to the top of the stairs and Tim knocked on a door. Alan looked around, unfamiliar with the surroundings. The door was opened by a woman, a very attractive woman at that. She had her black hair pulled up in a bun, her dark brown eyes shined at Alan as she smiled.

"Come on in." She invited him in as she opened the door more and Alan stepped inside, Tim and Lex still in tow. The room was huge, with elegant furniture and wallpaper. It was semi-crowded, with a couple of people Alan vaguely remembered.

"Alan!" A blonde woman ran up to him. Alan remembered her automatically.

"Ellie! How've you been?" Alan asked as the two embraced each other.

"Not bad. You?" Ellie broke free from the hug and put her hands on hips.

"I could be doing a lot worse." Alan replied, and Ellie chuckled.

"That's true. I think you'll be doing a lot worse once you hear what Hammond wants." Ellie lost her smile and Alan's face fell.

"What does he want?"

"He wants us to do something incredibly stupid." A man in complete black joined in. Alan recognized him; it was Ian Malcolm. Alan offered his hand to Ian, who shook it.

"Okay, but _what_ does Hammond want _me_ for?" Alan asked, trying to get to the point. Ian and Ellie looked at each other, nervous.

"If the man wants to know, you ought to tell him." Ian nodded grimly.

"Alan...It's a long story, but to get to the point, the Costa Rican government is upset that there are two islands with dinosaurs on them. Hammond promised to get a small group of people to get the dinosaurs from Point A to Point B." Ellie explained. Alan was shaking his head.

"There is no way on Earth or heaven that you're going to make me go to any of those islands." Alan said.

"Same here." A fairly deep voice said and the group turned to see a fairly tall white man, wearing shorts, and light tan button-up shirt.

"I'm afraid we haven't met, I'm Alan Grant." Alan held out his hand. Ellie and Ian exchanged amused glances. The man glanced down at Alan's hand and finally shook.

"Robert Muldoon, the former park warden." The man reminded him. Alan had a shocked and embarrassed look as Ellie giggled and Ian chuckled.

"I'm sorry...I have bad memory." Alan lied as Ellie rolled her eyes.

"So I see." Robert mused aloud.

"I thought you died by raptors?" Alan asked him. Robert's eyes widened.

"You're right. You _do _have bad memory. I barely made it out alive, along with Ray and Dennis." Robert corrected him. Alan nodded in understanding as he turned back to Ellie and Ian.

"So, where _is _Hammond?" Alan asked.

"He'll be coming out in a couple. He's..." Ellie tried to come up with the right word to describe Hammond's condition.

"Not feeling good." Ian suggested. Ellie and Robert turned to him and Ellie shook her head.

"No that's not the word I was thinking of." She corrected him.

"Not doing his best?" Robert said. Ellie nodded.

"_That's _the word. Hammond's not doing his best." Ellie nodded.

"For an eighty-five year old man." Ian added.

"Right. Who else did Hammond invite?" Alan asked.

"Me." Tim smiled as he stepped into the group.

"And me." Lex chimed in.

"You can't forget the chaotician." Ian reminded them, smiling.

"I said who _else._" Alan repeated. Ian's face fell.

"Gerry Harding, who was the vet. Henry Wu, the geneticist. Dennis Nedry, the thief. John Arnold, the chief engineer, the lawyer, and some new people." Robert gave Alan the answer he wanted.

"Lawyer?" Alan asked.

"Donald Gennaro."

"Oh, him." Alan nodded.

"Ah, there you are." An elderly man joined the group. Alan recognized him at once. It was that old Hammond, John Hammond.


	2. Who's Going?

Alan stood there, stunned. It had been seven long years since he had seen John Hammond face to face, but the man still kept his smile, his almost, child-like ways. Alan assumed that most old people were like that.

"How are you Dr. Grant?" John offered his hand out to Alan, who shook it, bewildered.

"I, I'm alright." Alan stammered.

"Good, good. Ian?" John shook hands with Ian.

"Alright, I guess." Ian replied.

"Nice. Dr. Sattler?" John grabbed Ellie's hand and began shaking it.

"I'm good, but-" Ellie began, but John wasn't listening, he was already talking to Robert.

"Ah, Robert Muldoon, how nice to see you." John turned to Robert, who was about to say something, but John was already hugging Tim and Lex.

"Tim, my dear boy, would you mind getting everyone's attention for me?" John asked. Tim nodded.

"Quiet down, everybody! Quiet down!" Tim called out and the room fell silent.

"Thank you. Now, I'm sure that all of you are curious as to why I have called you here today. The reason is, simply stated, I need some people to come down with me down to Isla Nublar to transport the dinosaurs there to Isla Sorna. I am here with my lawyer to find out who's coming with me." John smiled widely. The room fell so silent, that even a breath could be heard.

"I will." A female said. All eyes fell on the girl who opened the door for Alan. Everyone who had been on Isla Nublar or Isla Sorna gasped and starred at her, shocked that she would volunteer to do such a thing.

"Ah...Anjelica Sumpter, isn't?" John asked. The girl nodded.

"Yes. I will come." Anjelica nodded and stepped forward. Now that she stepped forward, Alan could see a scar on her cheekbone, a long one too. It would've been a miracle if she got that without breaking her cheekbone.

"Splendid!" John clapped his hands together in joy.

"Have you gone mad?" Robert whispered as he stepped in her way. She looked up to him, determined.

"Perhaps. I'm still going, even if there are a bunch of dinosaurs on the islands." She glared up at him. Robert squinted down at her, not sure as if she had lost her mind or not.

"Now excuse me." Anjelica gently pushed Robert out of the way. "Mr. Hammond, when should I prepare to leave?" Anjelica asked John.

"Ms. Sumpter, I will let you know exactly when, right after this meeting." John assured her. Anjelica nodded and sat down in a chair. "Anyone else?" John asked. There was a short silence.

"I will." A muscular man said. Alan looked at him and recognized him as Donald Gennaro, the lawyer.

"I think you've lost it." Robert muttered as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Donald, I'd hate to take you away from your family." John frowned and he sadly shook his head.

"No. That island is my fault. I need to go." Donald insisted. John's eyes widened.

"Donald, I'm sorry, but I'm sure that there's a misunderstanding-" John began, but Donald shook his head.

"No. No misunderstanding. It's by my money that island exists. I'm going." Donald insisted once more.

"I...understand..." John nodded slowly.

"If that's the case, I'm coming to." A man stepped up.

"Henry?" John asked, shocked.

"Yes. I'm coming to. It's not just Mr. Gennaro's fault. It's also mine. I created those dinosaurs." Henry said. John shook his head.

"Henry, I hired you. I offered lots of money. It's-"

"No, John. I took the job. I'm the one who figured it out. I'm the one who created them, I'm going, and don't try to stop me." Henry sat down next to Anjelica. A couple of seconds passed and John slowly nodded his head.

"Alright, Henry. I won't try to stop you, but if you and Donald are coming because it's supposedly your 'fault', then I must come too." John insisted.

"Grandpa!" Lex cried aloud.

"Please, don't." Tim begged.

"No. It truly is my fault. It was my idea, I merely went to Donald for the money, and Henry for the help. If it wasn't for me, those two islands wouldn't exist." John shook his head. It had been a terrible idea, John could now see that.

"Please, Grandpa. Let me come. I'm an adult, I can come." Lex barely got out between her tears.

"Lex, my dear, it's terribly dangerous, you could die." John said, but Lex shook her head.

"Please, what if something happened to you?" Lex begged. John paused for a couple of seconds.

"Alright, Lex. I'll let you come with me, only if you promise to be careful." John compromised. Lex nodded, without hesitation.

"I will." Lex promised.

"Good." John nodded, a slight smile returning to his face. He turned to Ian and Alan. "Ian and Dr. Grant, you two have been awful quiet. What do you to think?" John gestured to the two men. Alan began to feel uncomfortable with the eyes falling on him.

"I think...That, John, you have a noble cause, but the idea itself is stupid. Terribly stupid." Ian admitted after a couple of seconds passed.

"I must admit, I agree with Dr. Malcolm. There are deadly animals that people died from. We have living witnesses that were almost killed by dinosaurs, and you want a bunch of people that could die to go down there and just transport them from one place to another? You have a great reason, a great cause, but what has to be done is so dangerous, why can't we just destroy them?"

"Dr. Grant, the Costa Rican government can't destroy them because, it's true that I leased that island from them, but to put in perspective, if you rented a house from somebody, the owners can't come in and wreck it, without government issues. That's just like the island. Neither the U.S nor Costa Rica can interfere." John shook his head.

"Nothing on earth or heaven could get me on either of those islands." Alan was about to exit the room, but John wouldn't let him.

"What if I gave you the money that Mr. Kirby promised you and enough to fund eight summers worth of digging?" John asked. Alan turned around; John had his attention.

"Mr. Hammond, I would love nothing more than to accept that money." Alan accepted defeat.

"Not alone you're not." Ellie snapped at him. "I'm coming too."

"Ellie, you have kids." Ian reminded her, as if she needed that.

"I know, Ian. But, I can't leave Alan alone on a deadly island." Ellie grabbed Alan's arm.

"Ellie, I don't need you." Alan gently removed Ellie from his arm.

"The last time you were on an island, you came crawling to me. You need me on an island." Ellie tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Alright, just be careful." Alan agreed. Ellie nodded. John's smile grew as he turned to Ian.

"Ian?" John said.

"Like I said, noble cause, stupid idea." Ian was heading towards the door, and John gave a small, barely noticeable smirk.

"I know someone who will come on the island, to replace you." John casually looked away from Ian. Ian stopped and turned sharply around.

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend, Sarah Harding." John replied nonchalantly. Ian's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." Ian stared at the old man.

"I would." John corrected him.

"Alright, but I also expect money too. And lots of it." Ian said finally. John turned to face him and he smiled.

"Grand. I also promise a doctor and a surgeon. Meet Omega Falcon and Marina Parker." John introduced two women. One had dark brown hair and one had blonde hair, and both were fairly attractive. "They're coming along, to ensure the safety of everyone." John went on to explain.

"You know, while we're talking about people joining..." Someone mentioned as he walked up towards John. The man was covered in scars. Countless of them. On his face, hands, arms, legs, everywhere. He was obese, but not fat.

"Dennis Nedry, you are obliged to come in order of the law." John lost his smile as he hissed.

"I know. I'm coming, but I wouldn't if I had a choice." Dennis walked towards a chair and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mr. Hammond, I'd love nothing more than to come." A man stepped towards John, but kept his eyes on Anjelica. Anjelica blushed and looked away.

"Ah, of course Seth Thorn. It would be an honor for you to come." John smiled as he offered his hand to Seth, who shook it, but still kept glancing at Anjelica.

"Same here, sir. Same here." Seth muttered as John released his hand. Seth walked towards Anjelica and continued flirting with her.

"Mr. Muldoon, you've been awful quiet. Is there any, and I mean _any _way to get you down there." John looked at the former park warden. Robert looked up, feeling uneasy. There was a long pause. Robert wondered why he just wasn't saying no and walking out the door. That's what he planned on doing, that's what he should be doing, but yet, why did Robert feel...forced? Forced to go? Probably because he knew that if he didn't go, then more people would die then if he did go. Besides Henry, Robert felt as if he was the only one who truly knew those extinct creatures. More people could be killed if he didn't go and he would feel guilty.

"With all due respect, Mr. Hammond, I not only want money, but I want something that I want to be guaranteed." Robert began. John nodded, motioning Robert to continue on. "I want to be guaranteed that the raptors will be the first dinosaurs to be taken care of." Robert bargained. John was nodding, not saying anything.

"Excuse me, but I believe that the first the thing we should deal with is the bigger animals." Seth cut in. Robert glared daggers at him.

"No. I know all the animals on there, unlike you. The raptors are the smartest, deadliest dinosaurs on the island. If you want to escape alive and with all your limbs, the raptors are the first ones that we want to deal with." Robert said.

"Nobody lost a limb because of a six-foot turkey, I'm sure." Seth rolled his eyes. Alan clenched his fist in anger. Robert's death glare grew stronger.

"I lost half of one." Someone tapped Seth on the shoulder. Seth turned around and found himself facing an African-American. The man had a grim face.

"Really?" Seth crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah." The man rolled up one of his sleeves and showed Seth that half of his arm was robotic, metal.

"Too bad. I still say that we go after the bigger animals." Seth rolled his eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Thorn, but I really would appreciate it if Mr. Muldoon came along, and yes, I know how deadly those raptors are. Mr. Arnold, will you come?" John shook his head as he turned to Ray. Ray glanced at the floor, then John Hammond. Finally he glanced at Robert. He had worked with Robert for about six years, most of them spent in Africa. If Robert was willing to go, maybe he should...But he remembered his maimed arm. He looked down at his arm and frowned. He'd rather not. But then again, he really could use the money for his kid's education...

"Alright, but I expect money." Ray agreed.

"No problem, Mr. Arnold. Now, one person has been extremely quiet Mr. Harding." John hinted. Gerry looked down at the ground. He actually had grown to like the herbivore dinosaurs. He was the one who took care of them, brushed their teeth, and checked their illnesses. What if something went wrong and one of the dinosaurs were seriously injured or ill? It would make feel so guilty. What if something happened to Ray, or Robert, or Henry? The four of them had become like brothers over the years. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to one of them? He felt it was only right to go with them?

"Sure, why not." Gerry shrugged. John's smile grew.

"Grand! Everyone meet me at here in a week for the flight down to Costa Rica!"


	3. The Quet

Hi everybody! Sorry for the long update, but here's chapter 3 of Jurassic Park: Operation Transportation. Next update may be a while, but as always feel free to read and review! This story is Beta-Read by YahBoyParagon.

Perry's Girlfriend is out,

Peace!

* * *

><p>Anjelica sighed, a feeling a bit uneasy. She hated flying, especially in a helicopter. At least airplanes were more inviting, and you didn't have to yell or shout to be heard. And usually the guy next to you knew how to buckle. Alan was incapable of doing that. And usually, you could just whisper to the other guy on the other side of you to stop touching you. On a helicopter, you had to yell, but Anjelica was uncomfortable about yelling to Seth to tell him to stop. She looked across from her, where Robert Muldoon sat. She certainly couldn't say that it was love at first sight with him, but yet, she still felt a special attraction to him. There was a special quality in him that made him...unique. He was indescribable. She reminded herself that she was looking at him, and quickly looked away. She focused her attention on looking out the window that was next to Alan. She tried to focus on the beautiful view. She subtly heard the motors dull down a bit, now she wouldn't have to yell to be heard.<p>

"What's your job?" Someone asked her. Anjelica looked at Alan.

"I'm an animal tamer. This scar," Anjelica brushed a finger by her scar on her cheekbone. "Is from a male tiger fang. These," Anjelica rolled up her dark green shirt's sleeve to reveal four giant, deep scars, all separated by an inch or two. "Are from a polar bear's claws." Alan examined the scars. Anjelica wasn't afraid to hide them, as did some women who got ugly scars. In fact, she seemed proud of them.

"I take it you tamed the animals?" Alan asked. Anjelica paused for a moment.

"Taming an animal can only go so far, Dr. Grant. Even pets today aren't a hundred percent tame. I managed to get him to tolerate me and other humans." Anjelica said. Alan nodded as the motors of the helicopter grew louder, hence, one would have to yell to be heard. The rest of the ride to Isla Nublar was quiet. Ian looked out his window and was greeted by the Alcatraz looking island where chaos roamed. The pilot asked everybody to buckle. Alan, still not knowing how to buckle in a helicopter, took Anjelica's and his and 'buckled'. Anjelica braced herself for the worst as the helicopter took a rather rough, bumpy landing. It eventually landed on moss-covered helipad. Everyone got out, shouldering or carrying their bags. John and Henry stared in shock. In just seven years, the island had become eaten by vegetation. The helicopter flew off, leaving the daring sixteen people alone. No one spoke for a long time, the only sounds that could be were occasional chirpings of animals.

"What now?" Ian broke the ice.

"Now, I think we need to find the visitor center or lodge and take it from there." Robert suggested slowly. Everyone nodded in agreement, except Seth.

"We should know the full plan now, not later. We might not live to make it there and make another plan." Seth argued.

"That's just it, we might not make it there. We have no idea what's going to happen between here and there. Things can change in a blink of an eye. We stick together." Robert hissed, starting to walk in a direction. He turned around. "Anybody have a compass?" Robert asked.

"I do." Anjelica nodded taking a necklace out of her pocket. It was no ordinary necklace, however. It had a round, ball-like compass as the charm.

"Does it work?" Robert asked. Anjelica nodded and put it on. "Good. Anyone else?"

"I do." Donald flipped the face of his watch up, revealing a compass. Dennis gave it an odd lock.

"You need that in court?" Dennis joked. Donald rolled his eyes as a couple of people chuckled.

"Alright. Good to know. Come on, let's all stay together." Robert fell in step beside Donald and glanced at the compass. Robert studied it for a couple of minutes. "This way." Robert pointed to the Northwest. Everyone followed him and Donald. Alan and Ian took the rear, making sure no one got left behind.

"Seriously, why would a lawyer need a compass?" Anjelica ran up to Robert, almost tripping on a root. Robert helped her up, lightly, ever so lightly blushing.

"Why would an animal tamer need one?" Donald countered. Anjelica nodded, the man had a point.

"Touché." Anjelica admitted defeat. "I have an even better question, why don't you have one?" Anjelica gestured to Robert.

"I'm used to using the sun as my guide, but the trees are too thick." Robert defended himself. Anjelica and Donald rolled their eyes.

"That's a lame excuse." Anjelica said as she brushed her hand by the leaves as they walked.

"Is not." Robert argued, trying to keep his reputation intact.

"Would you two quit it? I'm trying to listen." Marina hushed them, brushing her blonde bangs out of her face. Robert and Anjelica stopped arguing, but glared daggers at each other.

"Oh, trust me, Ms. Parker, even if you listened really hard, chances are that you're not going to hear anything. These are big animals, but they're actually really quiet." Gerry assured her.

"Does that mean I can continue arguing?" Anjelica asked, with mocked hopefulness.

"No. We need to be quiet." Robert shook his head.

"Why? The animals know that we're here." Omega asked, watching John, making sure that he didn't fall over.

"It helps if the animals have dull senses." Robert replied. Everyone fell quiet, with the occasional grunts of John, the small yelps of Tim when he accidently tripped, and sighs of Seth. Anjelica looked to her left and froze.

"Mr. Muldoon?" She summoned, her voice barely above a whisper. Robert stopped walking and rolled his eyes.

"Yes Ms. Sumpter?" He said, not turning around.

"What...is...that?" Anjelica pointed to something. The group was silent. Robert turned to where she was pointing and was frozen in fear.

In front of them was a giant, huge flying dinosaur, which long ago should have been extinct. It stood, about fourteen feet, at least. It could be taller. It walked, not upright, but also using it front feet, the wings folded back. It was blood red and had a knob at the top of its head, almost shaped like a three-dimensional diamond. It stood, holding a limp dinosaur in its bill, breaking the dinosaur's neck.

Robert was terrified to say the least, he tried to not let it show. It was frightening sight to be welcomed back to this cursed island. The thing was over twice as tall as he was, and it could fly.

"Nobody move." Robert said quietly to everyone, but glanced pointedly at Seth.

"What is it?" Ellie asked Alan quietly.

"A _Quetzalcoatlus._" Alan whispered back. Robert had to wonder how Alan could memorize all those different extinct animals. The Quet dropped its prey and began tearing out it intestines. Most people, excluding Robert, Alan, and Tim, either shut their eyes or looked away, feeling nauseous. The Quet slowly turned its head to the group, flesh hanging out of its mouth. It stared at them quizzically, tilting its head. It flung its head up and ate the bite that was in its mouth. Then, it resumed its attention on them.

All of the sudden, it screeched and began 'walking' to them, going about ten miles per an hour. Everyone ran ahead, hoping to get through the thick, dense forest. Omega and Gerry half carried and half dragged John through the woods, panting. Anjelica turned her head around to see the Quet gaining up on John, Gerry, and Omega. Anjelica stopped and started running towards them. Omega thought that she was going to help carry John, but Anjelica ran right past them.

"Are you crazy?!" Ian turned as he yelled to Anjelica. Anjelica wasn't listening, she was just focusing on the Quet. It had lowered its bill, preparing to eat or peck her. Anjelica wasn't going to let that happen though. She grabbed her backpack and swung it, hitting the Quet's bill. It threw the creature off balance, which it quickly regained. It screeched as it grabbed her arm with its bill. How her arm wasn't automatically broken was a miracle, but the side of its bill cut into one of her scars, making it bleed. She screamed as she was lifted off the ground, the floor of the jungle growing smaller. She realized that this might be it, this would seal her fate. She closed her eyes, just hoping that the Quet was merciful and did a quick job of it. Robert turned and started running towards the Quet, grabbing his gun. He shot and the bullet entered and exited the wing. It screeched and Anjelica began falling while she screamed. She knew she would survive the fall, but probably with a couple of broken limbs. Robert quickly ran under her and caught her.

They both fell, Robert falling on his back. She quickly got off of him and helped him up. What happened next was all a blur to Anjelica and Robert, as well as everyone else. The Quet tilted its head and picked up both Anjelica and Robert by their waists, holding them high off the ground. Robert craned his neck to see his gun on the ground. It was hopeless. Anjelica looked at the Quet's face. It was killing them for the fun of killing. It chose to attack them when it had a perfect, already dead dinosaur to eat. It didn't feel threatened, for they were smaller than it. Anjelica felt Robert's frantic breathing, poor guy was close to heart attack, and she couldn't blame him. An idea popped in her head. If she could just get her foot closer to the Quet's eye...Anjelica smirked, knowing that this wouldn't seal Robert and Anjelica's fate. She slowly wriggled, trying to get off of Robert's back and deeper in the Quet's bill. She frowned and scowled. Maybe it would seal her fate, but not his. She succeeded in getting off of Robert, now she just had to get deeper in. Just a little closer...

Everything happened in a blink of an eye. Quet threw them both up in the air, opening its bill wide, preparing to seal one of their fates.. Robert grabbed on to an overhanging branch. Anjelica, being a bit lower than him, almost literally hugged his calves, praying that Robert wouldn't let go. Robert strained to hold both his and her wait, but...for a small time, he would manage. He looked to the group, John had fainted, Marina and Omega were trying to revive him, Tim was hyperventilating, Lex and Ellie were trying to calm him, and everyone else was stunned. Henry was shocked into silence. He had to do something. Anything. He ran towards the Quet and leapt onto it, making it and him fall over. Gerry's head snapped up and he ran towards Henry, grabbing some rope from his pocket and tried tying the Quet's mouth shut. He managed, thought it wouldn't detain the Quet for long. They had to act fast. They looked up at Robert and Anjelica, wondering how they were going to get down.

Robert scowled. Of all the positions they had to be in, it had to be this one. There were no branches beneath them, and this tree wasn't meant for climbing. Anjelica was starting to lose her grip, poor thing, and was gripping his ankles tightly. He shut his eyes tight, holding his head up. Of all the ways he imagined his death...This wasn't one of them. He could no longer hold on. He opened his eyes and looked down at Anjelica, who was still struggling to hang on, but looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and he let go.


End file.
